Cut from the Same Fabric
by Mable
Summary: 9 and 5's trip into the Emptiness changes drastically when 9 is left injured and 5 is left with the sole task of getting him home quickly and safely. Unfortunately the Emptiness is not safe or nearly as empty as expected. Will 5 be able to pull through without his friend to guide him?


**Mable: This is a request from an anonymous source from Tumblr of all places. My first Tumblr request! Not counting friends, I haven't gotten any requests through Tumblr before now. ^-^ But enough celebrating. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Cut from the Same Fabric**_

Some Stitchpunks were just born leaders. Nine was one of these Stitchpunks who naturally learned how to lead and even though One had returned to primary leader Nine was still a large influence. Especially on Five who was not too outgoing on his own. However when he was with Nine he was able to do more with the zippered one leading the way. It was no wonder that they were best friends and that they did everything together. One thing being their newest trip out into the Emptiness to scout.

As they slipped out of their bedroom Nine led the way, looking down the hall and making sure the others weren't awake yet. Once he noticed the coast was clear he started ahead a few steps and stopped to wait. At this time Five slowly edged behind to beside him. They slowly began to inch forward along the hall before Nine was stopped by Five who pointed out One's room. The curtain was slightly opened and Nine caught the signal. He leaned forward a little and discreetly closed it before waiting. When One didn't respond, he looked to Five and gave him a smile.

"Come on." He encouraged before heading along further and entering the unfinished throne room. The new Sanctuary was built into the Library after the Machine's attack and was so far little more than a couple of shared rooms. Nine and Five shared a room with Six, but thankfully the Artist had fallen asleep and didn't awaken when they got their things to leave. They crossed over to the lift, a simple wooden lift that only could carry two at a time, and lowered down into the Library. The bucket lift had not yet been finished so the little lift was temporary.

Five lowered them with the rope as Nine stared upwards at the landing. None of the others appeared and as they got to the Library floor they stood before heading across the Library. Dim light passed through the high windows and Five looked up at them, trying to judge how long it would be until the sun was at its full height. Probably a little while and at most perhaps an hour or so. Being at the Library now felt awfully different that the Cathedral had. It was less tailor made to Stitchpunks and less blocked off from the outside threats.

Yet at the same time things were different now. One had calmed down, Seven had joined them again, and now there was Nine. Nine was different from the others and Five's bond with Nine felt remarkably special. Not that he wasn't close to Two, but to have someone close to his own age that he could be friends with was a lucky break. Not to mention that Nine enjoyed the bond as well since Five was very trusting and seemed to be the only one who didn't doubt Nine. He was also the only one who seemed absolutely adamant that Nine wasn't at fault for the Incident involving the Machine.

Then again, Nine could have been biased on that part, as he was especially guilty feeling nowadays since the Incident. Either way, they hurried out of the Library and into the courtyard outside, and only outside the gates did they stop to get their heads together. Nine sat down on a broken piece of cement and watched as Five kneeled and went into his bag. "Alright, here's the map." He pointed out and opened the map he brought. Along with it he also revealed another piece of paper with a list on it. "We probably don't need this, but it's a list of the parts we'll probably need. They shouldn't be too hard to find."

"There's cars everywhere around here so we might be able to find the bulb easily." Nine suggested before he looked at the map. "Wait, Five, this map isn't finished." Indeed there was only a small portion of the map with actual writing on it and most of it was blank with ghosts of outlines. "I know." Five admitted slightly sheepishly, "I- ah… I haven't gotten around to finishing it. But that's okay! We won't be going that far so we should be able to work with it. Worse comes to worse, I can begin adding on while we're walking."

He suggested and Nine smiled playfully, "Just don't overwork yourself. You're already coming out here with me, you don't have to multitask." The Healer then chuckled a bit, "Multitasking is the last thing I should be doing." He took the map back and retrieved a piece of charcoal out of his bag so that he could sketch as they walked. Nine stood and they began to continue into the Emptiness. They weren't more than ten feet away when Nine found a car that didn't look very damaged and looked of adequate size. "Think that one will work?" He asked Five, pointing it out.

The Healer answered by putting the charcoal piece on a corner of the map, wrapping it back up, and folding it under his arm as he went forward toward the headlight. Unfortunately, this one had glass on the outside and Five was stumped. "Maybe we can pry it off with something sharp?" he suggested and Nine looked around before he noticed something sharp looking nearby. "Wait here." He insisted and he started over to the sharp bit of metal.

Five was thankful for Nine's quick gaze, his own vision was compromised slightly and usually made him study an area slowly, having to spend double the time to cover the same area. He turned back to the lens, "_We could always break it…" _while Nine arrived at the metal, "_Looks like an old knife. Not very sharp, but might work." _He hurried back over, dragging the blade right behind him. "Here, we can pry it out together. I need your help to lift it." The knife was rather heavy and Five rushed to the other side of his friend to lift the utensil.

The sharpened tip was shoved into the small crack between the metal and the glass and bent to pry it out. Then, suddenly, the lens popped out and both of the Stitchpunk tumbled forward onto the ground, Nine falling on top of Five who released an 'oomph!' from being landed on. The younger got off of him quick and looked to the car before beaming, "The bulb's still there and it looks in good shape." He helped his friend to his feet, pulling him up with a hand grasping his friend's and pulling him upwards.

Nine then climbed up to unscrew the bulb before climbing back down to where Five stood. The Healer pulled a small battery from his bag, "There's only one way to find out." Nine held it out and Five pressed the battery against the bottom of the bulb. To both of their alarm, nothing happened, and Nine was confused, "Why isn't it coming on?" Five exhaled sympathetically and lifted it to his audio receptor before shaking it. "It's no good." He soon concluded and the zippered male groaned a bit before looking towards the other headlight. "Maybe that one?"

"It's worth a try." Five suggested and they went to lift the knife again before heading to the other headlight. It took a few tries, but they managed to pry this one out as well and Nine unscrewed this bulb, "This one has to work." He practically begged to anyone who was listening, perhaps Five, and they tried it once again. This time it alit in a dull glow and Nine released a soft sigh of relief. Five beamed at the sight, "Here we are. That's one part down, a few more to go. Maybe we'll get home before One realizes we're gone."

With that they continued on along the Emptiness in an eastward direction through the ruined city. The sun began to raise into the sky and Five was becoming a little warm from its rays. Nine seemed to have boundless energy, but since Five was carrying his bag, his admittedly heavy bag, he was starting to falter. Yet this was the time he needed to be more careful as he looked at what Nine was daring to approach. It was almost as though part of the ground had eroded downwards and, because of such, brought half of a large building down as well, shaking the entire foundation and leaving little standing upright.

Nine wandered into the husk and used it to climb down into the dip in the ground. Using the broken bricks like makeshift stares down into what remained of a wreckage below. "Nine…" Five started quietly as he stared at the especially large mass of wreckage beneath them. "It doesn't look too safe, and we're already a little way off of the map." Nine was once again the one to speak and reassure his hesitant friend. "It's safe, Five. Here, I'll go first, and we won't go much farther." Then smiled, "In fact, we'll start curving around back towards the Library, okay?"

The Healer nodded and he slowly watched as the other continued to hop down. He jumped down onto an unsteady board that released a pathetic cracking noise and nearly broke into two. Nine still crossed it slowly, holding the working bulb close to his chest as he steadily headed over when Five could see was a mess of broken wood before. Another creaking noise rang out and the buttoned ones hand clutched together, _"Please don't break." _He thought to himself, _"How stable is that wood? It's got to be years old and probably out in the rain… And the wind…"_

Horrific thoughts of Nine falling through and into the pit below full of sharp wood. He'd be impaled or worse and he tried to suppress the want to call out. "Nine, that might not be-…" He cut off and Nine called back, "It's okay, Five. It'll hold." The Healer turned away and waited. He didn't know why he was acting like this. Nine was his best friend, but he relied a great deal on his support, and since the Incident he began to fear for their lives much more. Mostly because the Machine had taught him how weak they really were.

Sometimes he just couldn't help but flip back and think of that horrible moment when the Fabrication Machine had snatched him in its grasp and hoisted him to eye level before claiming his soul as its own. Everything past that moment, up until waking confused in the Emptiness under a downpour of rain, was a blur of nothingness. He tried not to think about it and all thoughts were erased when he heard a crashing noise and spun to look back. His optic immediately caught sight of Nine and he was relieved to see that the Stitchpunk was fine.

Nine had jumped down onto a small stack of bricks at the other side and the weight had sent it falling over. While he was able to step off and spare himself, the noise was still present, and he turned back to face Five. "It's safe!" He called back and the shy male stared down at the plank with hesitance, "Maybe… Maybe I should find another way around? You know, just in case we have to head back and can't climb back up onto the plank." A relatively impossible notion and Five knew it. Nine just gave him a reassuring look.

"It will hold you, Five. I'm positive. Just go nice and slow and I'll talk you through it." While a normal Stitchpunk would probably feel patronized, Five knew that Nine's friendly comments were purely out of real concern for the Healer's feelings. He didn't want to let him down and he knew that Nine was usually right so he clutched the strap on his pack and began to climb down to the plank. The broken cement felt shaky under his feet and almost shifted his balance enough that he was worried he'd lose it and stumble. Then he actually climbed upon the plank itself.

Once again it released a soft groan and bowed down a little. He hadn't been able to see this before, but he could now feel it, and he inched ahead slowly. He stepped out with one foot, brought the other to match it, and slowly moved across. "You're doing well!" Nine called out and Five slightly wondered if anything out here would hear them, but decided that he preferred hearing Nine's voice coaxing him. _"Nine already did it. If Nine did it, then I should be able to." _He mentally reminded himself as he passed the halfway mark, his pupil darting downwards.

As he turned slightly to stare down at the crevice of danger below Nine spoke, "Don't look down. You're already halfway here, just a little further." With that Five started to walk a bit faster and managed to finally get to the other side and quickly hopped down, stumbling on an uneven brick. Nine immediately patted him on the shoulder proudly and the two continued along. While they didn't talk further on the subject, Five actually felt proud of himself as well, and was glad that he could keep up well with his friend.

He was more willing to continue as well such as when Nine afterwards pointed out something nearby. On a portion of the revealed, wooden floor was a metal box laying on its side. "What's that?" He pointed to it and Five eyed it from their distance, "Maybe a human toolbox?" Nine looked straight to Five in surprise, not knowing that there was such a thing, "Think we can find the washers in it?" The Healer nodded, "I'd think so. Maybe we'd find something to make the staff with as well." Before he could continue Nine was heading over.

Five was somewhat amused by Nine's immediate interest and followed behind him at a slower pace. The zippered male kneeled in front of the metal box and lifted the lid before staring in, "It's full." He called back and Five smiled, "Maybe we can find-," Then his voice cut off as a large crack echoed through the air and Nine disappeared, the metal box going with him. Five's smile immediately plummeted and he ran forward, "Nine!" That couldn't have just happened and he was horrified to even consider it as he made it to the safe portion of the wood and stared down.

A few feet down laid the toolbox and he couldn't see any sign of his zippered friend, which meant there was a great possibility that he was underneath it. Five's breath quickened as though he was hyperventilation and he made the risky move to jump down on a slightly higher mound of dirt and rushed over to his friend's aid. Now he could see part of Nine's leg sticking out and managed to tip the box and roll it off of him. Nine laid there limp, but awake, and Five kneeled beside him, "Oh, Nine…" He murmured.

Now Nine managed to turn his head a little and speak, "I… I think I'm okay…" He gasped in a breath, "It… It doesn't hurt… I'm just… I think I got… The wind knocked out…" But Five recognized the halting tone in his speech and the odd gasping every few seconds and knew something was definitely wrong. "You might not feel it yet." Five added in, "Just- Just don't move and I'll take a look, alright?" Nine didn't make a movement to signal, but was watching Five with a slightly worried look, as though he already knew there really was something wrong.

One of his optic lens was cracked, but Five didn't dwell on it. Those were quick fixes and usually could happen easily, practically saving the optic itself from any massive trauma. That didn't change the fact that there was something wrong inside. Nine's arm moved a little, but it seemed stalled, and Five guessed that perhaps Nine had also hit his head and was a little slowed down. However as Five unzipped Nine's front he already knew that it couldn't be nothing and he was right. His optic scanned Nine's interior and he could see the damage.

Most, if not all, of Nine's metal ribs were either bent in too far or broken. Though the latter was much less than the former. It still was a messy scene, most of the ribs now turned in and scraping upon other metals that they wouldn't have been brushing. This wasn't just a bad injury, this was life threatening. Even as Five thought about it Nine was having immense trouble breathing and it was probably only going to become more difficult as his body started to wear out further. He needed to get repaired and Five didn't have the means to do it.

"It's not… Too good is it?" Nine asked and Five looked to him pitifully before deciding to be honest, "No, Nine, it's not." He managed to regain his compositor and softly inhaled, "But it's- you'll be alright. We just need to get you home." He hoped it was that easy and Nine decided to admit his own honesty. "I don't think… I can walk…" Then he actually showed a look of pure fear and it shook the Healer to the core. To see his confident friend diminished to such was nearly heart breaking, especially since Five knew there was nothing he could do.

Nothing, that was, except getting him home. "That's okay. You don't have to walk." Five insisted and tried to hide his own unsureness. Now he needed to keep Nine calm and relaxed so that his breathing could remain stable. "Let me just zip you up… There we go. Any pain at all?" Nine shook his head. "Alright, that's good, can you move your legs at all?" Nine fidgeted a bit and almost lightly kicked as Five's crouched form, muttering a small apology afterwards. "That's even better. But- umm- But if you try to walk there may be pain so… So I'm going to carry you on my back. Wait here."

He stood and he sprinted over to the edge of the ditch that sloped upwards and eventually led to the wooden base that looked soft. He continued upwards and searched for a way through. Nine's leg movements were there, but strange and not precise, which meant that there was a chance of spine damage as well. Spine damage wasn't like rib damage; rib damage was insidious and would eventually get worse and worse, spine damage could immediately leave Nine paralyzed. Unfortunately paralyzing would be incredibly difficult to reverse, if even possible.

Luck only spared him a small broken part of the wood that he was able to shove through and open for a way to climb out. He then dashed back down to Nine as fast as he could, knowing he was running out of time. "Nine, good news, there's a way up." He insisted with a small smile and the zippered male's head was able to turn over enough and see him. Seeing the smile Nine gave a little one of his own, but it was still scared. Brave Nine, who normally faced Beasts with little fear, was now afraid for his life and completely helpless.

"This is what we're going to do." Five took his pack off and put it back on so it was backwards, with the pack against his front and the strap along his back. "We're going to try and gently move you onto my back, okay? If anything hurts then tell me." He gently helped Nine sit up and noticed when he winced a little from the motion and clench up. His breathing became more labored and Five nearly panicked himself and only barely managed to stave it off. Soon he was resting on Five's back and the buttoned one spoke.

"Just for a second I need you to hold on so I can get a better grip on you. Can you do that?" Nine gave a quick, "Yeah." And held onto Nine's shoulders as he was lifted. It was a quick motion and Nine let out a small groan of pain as he was positioned correctly. Now Five had ahold of Nine's legs and the zippered male had practically collapsed against him. "I'm sorry!" Five sputtered in apology and Nine shook his head, as though about to protest, but was having trouble catching his breath. Every gasp only worried Five more.

"Don't worry about talking." He insisted to the younger, "Deep breathes. You worry about that and we'll start heading home." Nine wasn't too heavy, but the weight made Five a little vulnerable and he knew he had to hurry. He just hoped that he could remember which way was the right way. "_I have to do this. Nine's counting on me and… And It's just like the plank. One foot in front of the other." _Perhaps too optimistic, but the Healer needed that as he trekked back to the hole in the wood and climbed through.

It was difficult climbing the long way around the slope where the broken buildings stood. Hot as well, what with the beating sun coming down and with Nine growing much warmer. Five realized halfway up the slope that Nine was coming down with a fever and time was slowly starting to filter away. Every time he slowed down another second of Nine's life was whittling away. He managed to get to the top and quickly scanned the buildings before recognizing one in particular. _"We walked right past that one."_

He began to mentally berate himself, _"Come on, Five. You just passed it, just which way was it?" _After a few seconds his memory flickered to life and he remembered, "Left. Then we'll be back on the map." Nine released a noise of questioning and Five realized he had spoken out loud, "We're on the right path. It won't be too long. How are you feeling?" As he began to walk along, Nine spoke, "I'm just… I don't feel right… I'm starting-," he began to cough midway through and the Healer resisted the wish to stop. He couldn't risk it, he had to get his friend home.

The coughing spell passed and when it did Five was alerted by a crumbling noise from one of the nearby buildings. Now he came to an abrupt halt as Nine finished, apparently not hearing the noise, "Starting to hurt… My chest is really hurting." He then fell silent as well as he noticed the Healer's bizarre behavior and caught on that something was wrong. After a few seconds Five started to cross the broken road to one of the buildings on the side to be out of line of sight. The crumbling noise returned following a low growling noise passing through the air.

"That sounds like a Cat Beast…" Five whispered back to Nine while mentally he cried out, "_Creator, not now! Why does it have to appear now?!" _He quickened as he passed behind a half broken fence and crept as quietly as possible behind it. "Keep a watch out if you can." Five credited Nine and he nodded against him before burying his mouth in his arm to quiet his coughing. A few more feet passed, Five inched ahead, and then suddenly Nine tapped him on the arm roughly. "Five, there's-it's there." His voice was sounding rougher and Five looked over and saw through the cracks in the wood.

There it was not too far away. A common Cat Beast wandering about, looking around with a red eye scanning sharply, and even in the bright sun it prowled. Cat Beasts were typically nocturnal unless something lured them out of hiding. Five could only assume that it had heard the loud noise caused from the clattering of the metal toolbox. That meant that the Beast was searching for them and that meant if it caught their smell that there would be no escape. "What are we going to do?" Five blurted out in a whisper, asking fate more than his weak companion.

A part of him expected Nine to answer and wasn't surprised when he did. However, it was surprising when he heard the zippered male say, "I don't know…" His voice was weak and disoriented and Five looked back to face him. The male's face showed that he was in more pain that he let on and the fever was setting in further. It didn't help that the sun was still high and they were still far from home. If the Cat Beast got ahold of Nine there was a good chance that he wasn't going to survive it. At that moment Five knew he had to make a move.

Five went to set Nine down and as he gently laid upon the ground he stared at his friend. "Five?" The Healer stared at him before giving a shaky smile, "I-I have a plan." He paused to re-evaluate the brief and rushed idea, "I think it'll work. It should get rid of the Cat Beast." Then he did something that he knew was foolish but knew was his only chance. He stripped off his bag and rested it beside Nine before standing and heading along the fence to where he had entered the yard. Looking out he could see the Cat Beast still wandering about and knew he was about to do something risky.

"Nine would do it for me." He reminded himself quietly. "I have to get Nine home, I can't let the Cat Beast get him, I have to do this." The Healer paused for a few more seconds, thinking back to how dangerous Cat Beasts were. Just as well he knew that if he failed and was captured Nine would be safe, but left alone in the Emptiness for who knows how long. There was no telling how long it would be until someone would find him and it would be long enough that the overheating could take a dangerous turn.

With that Five broke out running with the knowledge that he had one chance. Only a few seconds later he heard the Cat Beast release a growl and could only hope that he had gotten enough of a head start to outrun it. It was gaining in seconds and his only advantage was that he soon hit the downward plunge and was beginning to stumble down to the location on his mind. The board, the simple wooden board, the one that he was so scared of earlier that just happened to protest under Stitchpunk weight and stayed over a deep pit of wooden shards.

Soon his feet touched the wood and at this second a claw crashed to the wood beside him. Five cried out and jumped forward before stumbling and crashing to the wooden blank. He didn't have time to curse his sudden clumsiness as the board began to tremble and bow with the new weight. He stood and rushed forward as fast as he could while the Cat Beast, predictably, lunged forward. The second it fell into the center of the board he could hear the wood crack apart. The cat Beast swung at him and struck the Healer in the back.

Now luck was finally on his side. If Five hadn't of been hit he wouldn't have been able to make it to the other side. He hit the ground, rolled a bit, and managed to stumble to his feet quickly before continuing along in a sprint back towards Nine's location. He listened carefully and, thankfully, the Cat Beast made no more noises which meant it was either damaged or shut down completely. Either way, Five was still running out of time, and his pulse was racing as he rushed back towards Nine's location.

Upon arriving at the other's location he found Nine in a different location than he left him. Now he was laying on his front and some of the dirt around him was disturbed. Clearly Nine had tried to drag himself after Five, a foolish mission that no sane Stitchpunk would accomplish, but unfortunately Nine was willing to do something. Unfortunately, whether from pain or exertion Nine was no long conscious, and Five's frame went cold. "No… No, no. Wait, not now!" He cried out and rolled his friend over before leaning down to listen.

There was still a pulse. There was still labored and shallow breathing. Nine was still alive and was plummeting quickly. Five tossed his bag on and went to lift Nine again, this time with him unconscious he had to awkwardly carry him over his shoulders, quickening his footsteps yet again. He had to hurry home, he had to rush back to the Sanctuary, and as his body tried to wear down he kept himself going. Loyally driving ahead as Nine laid limp. Halfway home and Nine awoke again, but he was delirious.

His voice was coming out in confused mutters that were broken by wheezing and Five had to continue reassuring him, "We're almost there, Nine. We're almost home." It wasn't much longer until he was able to see the Library up ahead and relief passed over, "We're almost there, Nine. Just a little further." Nine merely responded with, "I can't breathe." This was dreadful, but Five knew he was so close, he was almost there, "Just a little longer, Nine." They passed through the gate and Five was relieved to see Seven and Eight sparring in the courtyard.

By this time Nine again fell into unconsciousness.

When Nine awoke he had some amnesia and at first didn't remember what happened. He groggily rolled over and winced as his chest protested. It ached, but now that he suddenly remembered back to what happened he was somewhat relieved that he could move at all. He glanced over to see Five was there, sitting on a stool beside his cot, leaning against the wall tiredly. "Five?" Nine asked quietly, unable to get his voice any louder. His friend suddenly jolted upwards as he had been half asleep and he looked around quickly as though he was afraid something was there.

It made Nine crack a smile and once Five looked to him he received a smile as well. "You're awake." The Healer pointed out in pure relief, "How are you feeling?" The zippered one shifted a bit, "Sore. What happened?" The Healer decided to explain, "Do you remember the injury? We were looking in a toolbox and it fell on you?" Now it was starting to come back more, more than just the injury but what happened as well, and Nine was confused, "You left. You left after the Cat Beast. But… How did we get back here?"

Five felt another pang of sympathy; Nine didn't remember anything from his short delusional time, nor being put under the magnet and operated on extensively. "I got rid of it and brought you back here. Two and I worked on you a long time and, well, here we are." Nine looked down as himself and reached to clasp the zipper pull, tugging it down gently as he still felt stiff. Inside he was now able to see the damage and, naturally, it was all fixed. Most of his ribs were either bent back into shape or replaced and while he didn't feel perfect he still looked close enough.

"You've been asleep for the last few hours." Five explained, "You needed it, though. After all of that. You should probably not get out of bed until at least tomorrow." His friend nodded before looking to him with a surprisingly happy look that confused the button one. Until, of course, Nine actually spoke, "You saved my life back there. If I would have been alone… If you wouldn't have been there I probably wouldn't have made it." The Healer rubbed the back of his neck a bit, "It's nothing you wouldn't have done."

"It's something I couldn't have done." Nine insisted, "You were right to be hesitant and it was my fault for not being careful. I could've lost my life out there." He reminded and Five couldn't suppress a little trickle of pride in himself. Five didn't commonly feel pride in what he did, usually humbling accepting his simple facts, but now he actually had accomplished something so drastic. He had helped Nine, perhaps even saved him. Though the reward of Nine being alright was better than any sense of self-worth.

"You're my best friend, Nine. You've saved me and I'm going to save you. That's what someone does when they care about someone else." To this Nine chuckled a little, an endeared type that was very Nine-like in its own way, and even though he was clearly tired he spoke, "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." He admitted and Five found it almost ironic that more than half of the time that's how he felt about his friend. They were more alike than he thought.

Then Nine added in, "Before I fall back asleep, can you tell me how you got rid of the Cat Beast?" Five was more than happy to and began to tell the story of what happened just hours ago. It was worth it just to acknowledge that it was over and that they were safe once again. Maybe Nine was a natural born leader, but he needed Five just as much as Five needed him, and they were going to both remember this for now on.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: This one took much longer than I expected! However, I will be moving onto the next request and the next fics I will be doing immediately, so I'm hoping to quicken my schedule from now on. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
